Last Dance
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (AU) What if Tony had one last chance to dance with every girl he ever loved. What if he could ask them three questions about anything every time? What would he ask them?
1. Kate's Turn

**Chapter 1: Kate's Turn**

Tony DiNozzo didn't know where he was. He was standing in what looked like a large ballroom, in nothing but his nice polo and slacks. His shoes were his old black loafers. He didn't know how the hell he had gotten there or what he was doing there in the first place. The ballroom was old that was for sure, the walls were all cracked and peeling, the room was majestic it reached up to what looked like heaven and beyond, the floors were old marble, the chandelier that hung so gracefully over the center of the ballroom's floor was an old Victorian.

Tony reached over to the wall and touched it. It looked as if it was disintegrating before his very eyes. Suddenly though, the unmistakable creaking of a floorboard was heard and Tony's head spun around.

"Hello," he exclaimed. "Who's there?"

"Hello Tony," a voice said, he looked up to see a woman walking down the staircase towards him. "Miss me?"

"Kate," Tony asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to dance with you silly," she replied. "It's part of our plan for you."

"Plan for me," Tony asked even more confused as Kate drew closer and closer to him still. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your last dance," she replied matter of factly as if he knew what she was talking about. "Everyone on earth according to heaven is entitled to one "last dance" with someone, it can be their mother, their father, anyone…in your case though they've determined that you are special."

"Special," Tony asked. "How so?"

"Well," Kate replied, now she was grasping his shoulders. "They have let you do something a little special; they are letting you have one last dance with every girl you ever loved."

"What?" Tony exclaimed.

"Yes," Kate said. "But there are some rules…"

"Rules?" Tony asked.

"Yes rules," Kate answered and backed out to the middle of the floor. "You can't pick the song you and that girl dance to, it's already been determined, second you are allowed to ask questions but you are only allowed to ask three, third each dance must last longer than a minute, ok?"

"Ok," Tony replied. "So I can ask any three questions I want?"

"Any," Kate replied. "Now do you wanna dance or not?"

"Sure," Tony replied. "Dance…"

Kate pointed towards the doors and music started playing, she took Tony by the shoulders and started to sway with him.

_Yesterday, when it seemed so cool_

_ When I walked you home, kiss goodnight_

_ I said "It's Love" you said "Alright"_

_ It's funny how I could never cry_

_ Until tonight when you passed by_

_ Hand in hand with another guy_

"When can I ask questions?" Tony asked.

"Well," Kate replied twirling and shaking her hips. "Whenever I suppose, just before the music ends?"

"Ok," Tony said. "What was the first thing you thought when you met me?"

"Hmm," Kate replied getting awfully close to Tony's lips. "I thought, "man what a chauvinist!", then I like you, you seemed okay."

_You're dressed to kill_

_ And guess who's dying?_

"Ok," Tony said. "What were you going to say before Ari shot you?"

"I was going to say lived," Kate said. "I thought I'd die before I ever lived…"

"Oh," Tony spun this time. "Ok?"

_Dance away the heartache_

_ Dance away the tears_

_ Dance away the heartache_

_ Dance away the fears_

_ Dance away…_

_ Loneliness is a crowded room_

_ Full of open hearts turned to stone_

_ All together, all alone_

_ All at once my whole world had changed_

_ Now I'm in the dark, off that wall_

_ Lit the strobe light up the wall_

_ I close my eyes and dance till dawn_

"Hello Tony," Kate asked. "Anything else you wanna ask me?"

"I'm thinking…" Tony exclaimed.

"Well," Kate said. "You'd best hurry, the song is almost over and my turn is almost done."

_Dance away the heartache_

_ Dance away the tears_

_ Dance away the heartache_

_ Dance away the fears_

_ Dance away…_

_ Dance away…_

_ Dance away…_

_ Now I know I must walk the line_

_ Until I find an open door_

_ Off the street or onto the floor_

_ There was I, many times a fool_

_ I hoped and prayed, but not too much_

_ Out of reach is out of touch_

_ All the way is far enough_

"Oh yeah now I know," Tony said. "I what way did you love me?"

"Little sister," Kate replied and smiled. "You were my big brother I never had, my backbone in a sense, you kept me going each day with your jokes and your laughter."

"Well," Tony answered, kissing her cheek. "I'm glad I did my job then."

_Dance away the heartache_

_ Dance away the tears_

_ Dance away the heartache_

_ Dance away the fears_

_ Dance away the heartache_

_ Dance away the tears_

_ Dance away the heartache_

_ Dance away the fears…_

"My time is up," Kate smiled as the song was ending. "Goodbye Tony, I'm glad we could talk."

"Me too Kate," he replied. "I'll miss you, I love you."

"I'll miss and love you too Tony," Kate replied walking to the open doors she had pointed to earlier and waving. "Goodbye."

With that Kate disappeared and Tony was again alone waiting for the next girl Kate had talked about to come along.

**RNR**

** Name of Song and Artist: Dance Away by Roxy Music**

** Jenny is next! :)**


	2. Jenny's Turn

Chapter 2: Jenny's Turn

Tony was still waiting for when suddenly he heard other footsteps.

"Ah that must be the lady of the hour," Tony exclaimed. "Come out wherever you are!"

"Right here," the woman said. "Agent DiNozzo."

"Director Shepherd," Tony exclaimed. "B-bu-but…"

"But what," Jenny asked. "Tony?"

"But I," Tony stammered. "I never loved you?"

"On the contrary DiNozzo," Jenny's said. "I think you did."

"Huh?" Tony was now thoroughly confused as he heard the music start.

_So open up your morning light_

_ And say a little prayer for I_

_ You know that if are to stay alive_

_ Then see the peace in every eye_

_She had two babies_

_ One was six but one was three_

_ In the war of 44_

_ Every time the phone rang_

_ Every heartbeat stinging_

_ When she thought it was god calling her_

_ Oh would her son grow to know his father…_

Tony and Jenny began to sway. Jenny took the lead as always and moved her hips and feet back in forth in time with the music.

"So," Jenny said. "Anything you wanna ask me?"

"Yeah…" Tony smiled stupidly.

_I don't wanna wait for our lives to be over_

_ I wanna know right now, what will it be_

_ I don't wanna wait for our lives to be over_

_ Will it be yes or will it be…_

_ Sorry…_

"Why did your father kill himself," Tony asked. "I mean you don't have to answer that if you don't want to I mean…"

"No it's fine," Jenny smiled still swaying in time. "He had seen too much, heard too many cries of helpless children in war, of helpless people, he…he had enough."

"Oh I'm sorry," Tony was almost crying himself. "Jenny…so sorry."

"It alright Tony," Jenny twirled. "It's not like it was your fault."

"Ok," Tony replied. "Ok."

_He showed up all wet_

_ On the rainy front step_

_ Wearing shrapnel in his skin_

_ And the war he saw_

_ Lives inside him still_

_ It's so hard to be gentle and warm_

_ The years passed by and now he had granddaughters…_

"Alright," Tony recollected himself. "What were you dying from?"

"Oh," Jenny replied. "Some degenerative disease…it wasn't far off from killing me before the diner incident…those guys saved me a lot of pain."

"Geez Jen," Tony replied shocked he had just called her Jen, only Gibbs that he knew of was allowed to do that. "I didn't know you were pain."

"It wasn't bad," Jenny replied twirling still and landing right smack in front of Tony. "It was just painful to see you all every day, knowing that soon my time would come and that you'd all be alone without me, but you know DiNozzo as I've always said "Sometimes you have to look at the reality in front of you and accept it.""

"Wow," Tony replied. "So that's where it came from, I've heard that quote tossed around so much at NCIS, I never would've thought…"

"Glad to know that you all are still keeping my spirit alive…" Jenny replied with a smile.

_I don't wanna wait for our lives to be over_

_ I want to know right now, what will it be?_

_ I don't wanna wait for our lives to be over_

_ Will it yes or will it be… _

_ Oh _

_ You look at me from across the room_

_ You're wearing your anguish again…_

"Song's almost over DiNozzo," Jenny smiled again. "You got time for one more question?"

"Ok," Tony replied breathing deeply. "In what way did you love me?"

_Believe me I know the feeling_

_ It sucks you into the jaws of anger_

_ So breathe a more deeply my love_

_ For all we have is this very moment_

_ And I don't wanna do what father and his father_

_ And his father did, I wanna be here now!_

"As a son," Jenny hugged him as they were still dancing. "You were the son I never could have…you brightened my day, you warmed my heart…you replaced the family I never could create."

"Thank you," Tony replied. "Jenny I'm glad I could do that for you."

"I'm glad you could too," Jenny now kissed his cheek. "My son…"

_So open up your morning light_

_ And say a little prayer for I_

_ You know that if we are to stay alive_

_ And see the peace in every eye…_

Jenny rested her head on his shoulder and squeezed. Tony's face was now wet from the few tears he was shedding.

_ I don't wanna wait for our lives to be over_

_ I want to know right now what will it be?_

_ I don't wanna wait for our lives to be over_

_ Will it be yes or will it be…sorry._

Tony's eyes had only been closed a second as he embraced the hug Jenny had given him, but when he opened them he found no one in front of him anymore. No one to call him "son" one last time before she left.

"Thank you," he dried his eyes as he sat down on the stairwell. "Mom…"

**RNR **

**Name of Song and Artist: I Don't Wanna Wait by Paula Cole**

**Speaking of Paula's…Paula is next! :)**


	3. Paula's Turn

Chapter 3: Paula's Turn

Tony didn't know who to expect next. He didn't know who would be on "the list" of lovers. But oh well, at least he knew she'd be hot.

"Well Tony," another voice spoke above him and he jumped up and looked behind himself. "We meet again, did yah miss me?"

"Oh my god," Tony said to himself. "Is it really her?"

"Yes Tony," the voice said and revealed itself. "It's really me."

"Paula," Tony replied walking closer to her. "It's been so long."

"I know," she smiled backing up then walking around him. "But for now, let's dance like we did in that bar…I know you can do it."

He hated it when she teased him. She was always one of the most beautiful girls Tony had ever seen, well besides…"never mind" he told himself. He knew his feelings for Paula had never gone away and now seeing her again made it even more painful to let those feelings go even though she was dead.

"I hated see you blow up," Tony said. "That was stupid…I'm sorry."

"Its fine," she replied as the music started. "I know how you felt…scared, sad…hurt?"

"All of the above," Tony replied. "I never thought I'd be able to live again."

_Oh Baby do you know what that's worth_

_ Oh Heaven is a place on Earth_

_ They say in Heaven love comes first_

_ We'll make Heaven a place on Earth_

_ Oh Heaven is a place on Earth…_

"Why did you do what you did," Tony asked. "Why did you die for us?"

"I was being a loyal NCIS agent," Paula smiled and twirled them both in a circle. "And…I couldn't see you die."

_When the night falls down_

_ I wait for you and to come around_

_ And the world's alive_

_ With the sound of kids on the street outside_

_ When you walk into the room_

_ You pull me close, now we start to move_

_ And were spinning with the stars above_

_ And you lift me up in the wave of love…_

Paula spun them around again, they spun until Paula's lips were about an inch from Tony's, then she spun out again.

"What did you not see in me?" Tony asked.

"There was nothing I didn't not see in you," Paula replied. "You were hot as shit, funny as hell, and well you stole my birth control pills."

"Heh Heh," Tony laughed. "Yeah."

"Oh and this is for stealing them…" she slapped him on the back of his neck.

"Ow." he winced.

Paula chuckled.

_Oh baby do you know what that's worth_

_ Oh Heaven is a place on Earth_

_ They say in Heaven love comes first_

_ We'll make Heaven a place on Earth_

_ Oh Heaven is a place on Earth_

"So," Paula asked. "Any other questions, you get one more?"

"I can't think," Tony replied. "I have too many, I have to think of the perfect one."

"Ok," Paula twirled out again. "Take your time."

_When I feel alone, I reach for you and you bring me home_

_ When I'm lost at sea, I hear your voice and it carries me_

_ In this world we're just beginning, to understand the miracle of living_

_ Baby, I was afraid before_

_ I'm not afraid anymore…_

"Ok," Paula said. "While your thinking I have a question for you?"

"Shoot." Tony replied.

"Why did you love me?" she asked.

"Why," Tony replied as if she was joking. "You've got to kidding right, I mean look at you…you're…"

"I'm what?" she asked with a sneaky smile.

"Beautiful, Incredible," Tony recited. "Funny, Smart, Whimsical, Outgoing, Sensitive…"

"Ok," Paula put one finger over his lips. "That's enough…I get your point."

"Well good," Tony replied. "I'm glad I described you perfectly…considering you are perfect."

"Oh nobody's perfect Tony," Paula corrected him. "And I'm far from it."

_Oh baby do you know what that's worth_

_ Oh Heaven is a place on Earth_

_ They say in Heaven love comes first_

_ We'll make heaven a place on Earth_

_ Oh Heaven is a place on Earth_

_ In this world we're just beginning, to understand the miracle of living_

_ Baby I was afraid before, I'm not afraid anymore_

"Well here's my question to you," Tony asked, this time twirling Paula and smiling one of his signatures. "If I had ever asked you to marry me…would you have said yes?"

"Well," Paula said. "I certainly wouldn't have said no…but would I have said yes either?"

He looked at her confused.

"I guess we'll never know," she replied to herself. "Will we?"

_Oh baby do you know what that's worth_

_ Oh Heaven is a place on Earth_

_ They say in Heaven love comes first_

_ We'll make Heaven a place on Earth_

_ Oh Heaven is a place on Earth…_

"It's been fun talking to you Tony," she kissed his cheek. "Buh Bye."

"Bye," Tony replied. "And thanks."

"Anytime…" replied Paula as she walked out the double doors leaving Tony's heart and head reeling and him alone yet again.

**RNR**

** Name of Song and Artist: Heaven Is A Place On Earth by Belinda Carlisle**

** Abby's Next :)**


	4. Abby's Turn

Chapter 4: Abby's Turn

Tony couldn't really wait for who was next. He could only wonder at this point, Jenny hadn't been a lover, but he hoped this time it would be another actual love like Kate and Paula.

"Hey Tony!" an excited voice said.

He was wrong.

He was then greeted an excited Abby.

"I sure am glad that I got to be a part of this," Abby said, smiling. "Although, this is kinda weird."

"Abby," Tony replied, almost choking due to air circulation being cut off by her hug. "Can we just dance now?"

"Oh," she let him go. "Sorry you're right."

The music began almost on command

_Call you up in the middle of the night_

_ Like a firefly without any light_

_ You were there like a blowtorch burnin'_

_ I was a key that could use a little turnin'_

_ So tired that I couldn't even sleep_

_ So many secrets I couldn't keep_

_ Promised myself I wouldn't weep_

_ One more promise I can't keep…_

"Hey," Abby punched his arm. "Weren't you supposed to be asking questions?"

"Oh yeah," Tony replied. "Ok, why do you worry about people so much, I mean we can take care of ourselves to a point?"

"Duh," Abby replied. "Because you are my friend, all of you guys are…"

_It seems no one can help me now I'm in too deep there's no way out_

_ This time I have really led myself astray…_

"When I see you guys risk your lives out there every day," she continued twirling in a circle, looking up at Tony's hand that was guiding her. "I think to myself about how lucky I am to be in a position where I don't have to worry about it being my last day on earth, you guys play poker with your lives out there…you don't think it wouldn't worry me?"

_Runaway train never going back_

_ Wrong way on a one-way track_

_ Seems like I should be getting somewhere_

_ Somehow I'm neither here nor there_

"Alright question two," Tony replied. "When are you ever not happy?"

"Usually never," Abby spun again. "Unless, someone's died, or someone's sick, or…"

"Ok Abs," Tony said. "I get it!"

"Oh do you now?" she asked.

_Can you help me remember how to smile_

_ Make it somehow all seem worthwhile_

_ How on Earth did I get so jaded?_

_ Life's mysteries seem so faded_

_ I can go where no one else can go_

_ I know what no one else knows_

_ Here I am just a drowning in the rain_

_ With a ticket for a runaway train…_

"Any more questions," she asked. "DiNozzo, better ask wisely, remember what I said?"

"Yeah yeah," Tony teased. "Ok I got one…I may have some others this one though…"

_Everything seems cut and dry_

_ Day and night, earth and sky_

_ Somehow, I just don't believe it…_

"In what way," this time Tony spun her. "Do you love me?"

"Well silly," she replied. "As a friend obviously, you are one of the best friends I could ask for!"

_Bought a ticket for a runaway train_

_ Like a madman laughing at the rain_

_ Little outta touch, little insane_

_ It's just easier then dealing with the pain…_

"Well Tony," Abby asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Tony replied.

"Who did you meet before me?" Abby asked. "I'm sorry if that's personal Tony…"

"No it's fine," Tony replied with a smile. "I saw Kate…then Jenny…then Paula before you."

"How are they?" Abby reluctantly asked.

"All in peace," Tony replied, shedding a small happy tear. "Just like their prime."

_Runaway train never coming back_

_ Runaway train tearing up the track_

_ Runaway train burning in my veins_

_ Runaway but it always stays the same…_

"Well Tony I'm done," Abby smiled and cocked her head. "See you tomorrow at work."

"Ok Abs," he kissed her hand. "See yah then, thanks for the dance."

"Oh," she began to leave. "You're welcome."

**RNR**

** Name of Song and Artist: Runaway Train by Soul Asylum**

** I know you guys are gonna hate me but Jeanne's next.**


	5. Jeanne's Turn

Chapter 5: Jeanne's Turn

**Name of Song and Artist: Insensitive by Jann Arden**

Tony sat back down on the stairs waiting for his next love. He hoped it wouldn't be who he thought it was…

"Hello," a bitter voice from above said. "Tony."

Tony looked up to see the unpleased face of Jeanne.

"Oh god…" Tony said to himself.

"Can we just get this over with," Jeanne said extending her hand. "Please…"

Tony nodded as she dragged him out onto the dance floor.

_How do you cool your lips?_

_ After a summer's kiss_

_ How do you rid the sweat?_

_ After the body bliss_

_ How do you turn your eyes?_

_ From a romantic glare_

_ How do you block the sound of a voice?_

_ You'd know anywhere_

Tony stared at his dancing partner's cold glare.

"So," he gulped. "I guess this is the part where I ask three questions?"

"Ask away," Jeanne rolled her eyes. "You've got NOTHING to lose."

"Uh," Tony actually felt intimidated by her. "How have you been…I mean are you still a doctor and all?"

"Yes," Jeanne forcefully turned him. "I am also now married with two kids and a guy who'll treat me like I need to be treated."

Tony returned her glare with one of his own.

_Oh I really should've known by the time you drove me home_

_ By the vagueness in your eyes, your casual goodbyes_

_ By the chill in your embrace, the expression on your face _

_ It told me; maybe you might have some advice to give_

_ On how to be…Insensitive_

"Well," she replied. "I am waiting."

"Oh," Tony replied. "Uh what did you think of me when we first met?"

Jeanne stayed silent for a few minutes and stared at him.

"I thought," she replied. ""What a great, handsome, funny guy, I really think he may be the one?" Then well all of that went to hell now didn't it?"

"Yes," Tony said. "It did and it's my entire fault…"

"You're damn right it is," Jeanne twirled this time. "What was I not good enough for you or something…or no maybe it was because of your stupid mission your head was up in the clouds!"

"Yeah," Tony exclaimed. "The only reason my head was in the clouds was because of you, you stunned me every day, I felt like I couldn't breathe around you all the time, you were the most beautiful girl I had ever met!"

_How do you numb your skin?_

_ After the warmest touch_

_ How do you slow your blood?_

_ After the body rush_

_ How do you free your soul _

_ After you've found a friend_

_ How do you teach your heart it's a crime to fall in love again?_

By now Jeanne was shocked, no guy had ever said those things to her, not even her current husband, could it be that all these years Tony really did care for her?

"I was sent by my director to get close to you so she could get to your father," Tony pleaded. "I never in my life thought that I would ever fall deeply and madly in love with you."  
>Jeanne still stared at him looking for some hope that he might be meaning what he was saying, but in her eyes she found none.<p>

"It's time for your third question," she replied. "Dumbass…"

_Oh you probably won't remember me_

_ It's probably ancient history_

_ I'm one of the chosen few_

_ Who went ahead and fell for you_

_ I'm out of vogue _

_ I'm out of touch_

_ I fell too fast_

_ I feel too much_

_ I thought that you might have some advice to give_

_ On how to be…Insensitive_

"Alright," Tony said. "If I had asked you to marry me would you have said yes?"

He smiled one of his signature smiles for he knew he had her beat. She would have to take some time to think about this one…

"No." she answered point blank.

Tony's smile faded.

_Oh I really shouldv'e known by the time you drove me home_

_ By the vagueness in your eyes, your casual goodbyes_

_ By the chill in your embrace, the expression on your face_

_ It told me, maybe you might have_

_ Some advice to give on how to be…Insensitive_

"I know my time is almost up," Tony said separating from his partner. "But, I'd like to throw in an apology."

Jeanne cocked her and figured she might as well listen to his half-ass apology.

"Jeanne," Tony began. "Like I said before, I was never supposed to fall in love with you, but well somehow I did, you…you brought me to life, you made my life worth living and well I never would've made it through that rough time without you…I loved you a long time ago and I know those feelings don't apply to today, but if I could turn back the clock, I'd turn it back to a time where I could choose to meet you or not, and honestly I'd choose not to meet you to spare you from a lot of heartache in the end…I know you probably won't accept this apology and I don't expect you to, but at least think about what I said, ok?"

"Bye," Jeanne said bitterly walking out the doors. "Tony."

Tony stood once again in the silence.

**RNR **

**PS Wendy (his girlfriend from Baltimore) is next! This was by request that I do her.**


	6. Wendy's Turn

Chapter 6: Wendy's Turn

**Name of Song and Artist: We Belong To the Night by Pat Benatar**

Tony knew who would be next. He had anticipated it.

"Well hello," the voice above said. "Mr. DiNozzo?"

He looked up and was even more shocked to see the face above him. It was Wendy!

"Wendy," he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You loved me didn't you silly," she replied. "Either way, why don't we dance?"

"Oh," Tony took her hand as he smiled. "Sure."

_Many times I tried to tell you_

_ Many times I cried alone_

_ Always I'm surprised, how you cut my feelings to the bone_

_ Don't want to leave you really_

_ I've invested too much time_

_ To give you up that easy_

_ To the doubts that complicate your mind_

"So," Tony smiled and chuckled. "Did you become a music teacher on purpose, knowing we'd make beautiful music together?"

"Does that count as your first question?" Wendy laughed.

"It can," Tony twirled her around. "If you want it to?"

"Ok," Wendy replied. "The answer is no because I just liked music at the time, at that point I don't think I knew you existed?"

They both laughed. Tony liked the atmosphere in the room right now; it was so much better than the energy Jeanne had brought into the small room last time.

"Ok," Tony said. "That's cool."

_We belong to the night_

_ We belong to the thunder_

_ We belong to the sound of the words that we're falling under_

_ Whatever we deny or embrace, the words are for better_

_ We belong, we belong, we belong together_

"So," Wendy said playfully poking his shoulder. "Aren't you gonna ask me two more questions?"

"Ah yes," Tony played along. "So, your first impression of me was what?"

"A total goofball," Wendy giggled. "And an awesome, caring, funny guy!"

"Yeah," Tony yelled to the skylights. "You hear that Jeanne?"

"Jeanne?" Wendy asked.

"Ex-Girlfriend." Tony replied.

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness_

_ When I don't know what to say_

_ Maybe I just wouldn't know_

_ What to do with my strength anyway?_

_ Have we become a habit?_

_ Do we distort the facts?_

_ Now there's no looking forward_

_ Now there's no turning back_

"Alright your last question?" she asked.

"Oh yes," Tony said. "What do you think married life would've been with me?"

"Oh it would have been fantastic," she said. "But…"

"But what?" Tony asked.

_When you say _

_ We belong to the night, we belong to the thunder_

_ We belong to the sound of the words that we're falling under_

_ Whatever we deny or embrace, the words are for better_

_ We belong, we belong, we belong together_

_ Close your eyes and try to sleep now_

_ Close your eyes and try to dream_

_ Clear your mind and do your best_

_ To try and wash the palette clean_

_ We can't begin to know it_

_ How much we really care_

_ I hear your voice inside me_

_ I see your face everywhere_

"Yeah," Wendy said. "It would've been nice, but I wanted kids, someone who would stick around long times, not put himself in dangerous situations every day?"

"In other words," Tony's smile faded. "You wanted something permanent."

"Yes," Wendy said. "But, I did love you Tony."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"And," she replied. "I hope you do fine the right woman one day."

She smiled.

_We belong to the night we belong to the thunder_

_ We belong to the sound of the words that we're falling under_

_ Whatever we deny or embrace the words are for better_

_ We belong, we belong, we belong together_

"Well Tony my time is up," Wendy smiled and held out her hand. "Thank you for this chance."

"It wasn't my idea," he smiled back. "But I sure liked it."

With that, he watched as Wendy walked out the doors and faded into nothingness.

**RNR**

**Review and I Write Faster! :D**

**Next: I know again ya'll are really gonna hate me but EJ's next…**


	7. EJ's Turn

Chapter 7: EJ's Turn

**Name of Song and Artist: Your Love by The Outfield**

Tony could almost predict who was next, there was only one other girl in his life he loved.

"Hey Tony." she smiled.

And there she was…

"Hello," Tony replied. "EJ."

"Well," she extended her hand. "Shall we…"

"We shall…" Tony kissed it and walked with her over the dance floor.

_Josie's on a vacation far away_

_ Come around and talk it over_

_ So many things that I wanna say_

_ You know I like my girls a little bit older_

_ I just wanna use your love…tonight_

_ I don't wanna lose your love…tonight_

"You know I don't know why I'm here," EJ said. "You don't love me…"

"What are you talking about," Tony exclaimed. "Of course I loved you!"

"Key word "loved" Tony," EJ said. "That's past tense…"

"Look at the English teacher over here," Tony joked. "Oh don't give me a bad mark!"

EJ then Gibbs-slapped him, a technique she'd picked up fast being right next to Gibbs' team.

_I ain't got many friends left to talk to_

_ No where's around when I'm in trouble?_

_ You know I'd do anything for you_

_ Stay the night, but keep it undercover_

_ I just wanna use your love…tonight_

_ I don't wanna lose your love…tonight_

"So EJ," Tony said. "Here's my first question, what are you going to do with your life after NCIS?"

"I don't know," she said. "I just quit Tony, I don't know exactly what I am gonna do with my life?"

_Trying to keep my hands from shaking_

_ Something in my mind's not making sense_

_ It's been a while since we've been all alone_

_ I can't hide the way I'm feeling…_

_ As you leave, please won't you close the door?_

_ And don't forget what I told yah_

_ Just cuz your right that don't mean I'm wrong_

_ Another shoulder to cry upon_

_ I just wanna use your love…tonight_

_ I don't wanna use your love…tonight_

"Alright second question," Tony swayed back and forth in time. "Would you have ever gone out with me if I hadn't asked you?"

"Maybe," EJ said with a playful smile. "Just maybe, but then you still would've had to deal with that retarded rule your boss has."

"It's not retarded," Tony defensively replied. "He makes them for a reason…"

_I __just wanna use your love tonight, yeah  
>I don`t wanna lose your love tonight<br>Yeah, I just wanna use your love tonight  
>I don`t wanna lose your love tonight<br>I just wanna use your love tonight  
>I don`t wanna lose your love tonight<em>

_(Use your love, lose your love) Your love  
>(Use your love) Well I don't wanna lose<br>(Lose your tonight) I don't wanna, I don't wanna  
>I don't wanna lose (Use your tonight) Your love<br>(Lose your tonight) Your love, your love  
>(Use your tonight) Your love<br>(I don't lose your love tonight) Aaaahh  
>(Use your tonight) Your love<em>

"Last question," Tony said. "We're you ever expecting to get your own team?"

"Hell no," EJ laughed. "I never thought I was qualified, but…if I hadn't I never would've gotten to meet you?"

"Well ain't that a shame," Tony played along and smiled. "That would've been the crime of the century."

"Well Tony," EJ pulled away. "My time is up..."

"Oh,' Tony said. "Well then I guess I'll see around then?"

"We'll see each other again Tony," EJ winked as she walked out. "Bet on it."

Tony waved goodbye to his former NCIS partner and girlfriend. He stood up to leave through the doors, but then they closed on him.

"Huh," he asked. "Kate what are you doing, that was it, every girl I ever loved already saw me?"

"Not yet," a voice behind him said. "Not yet Tony."

**RNR**

**I guess it won't take a rocket scientist to tell me who is next?**


	8. Ziva's Turn

Chapter 8: Ziva's Turn

**Name of Song and Artist: All That You Are By Goo Goo Dolls (This is the perfect song for their pairing and I hope you all think so too, if you've never heard this song I advise you to look it up, it is amazing!)**

Tony stood looking around for the voice that had spoken and when it crawled out of the shadows he was the most shocked he had ever been in almost all his life.

"Z…" he said. "Ziva?"

"In the fresh." she smiled taking his hands in hers.

"Its flesh Ziva," he giggled. "And yeah it is you, I'm just kinda shocked."

_And I feel all the faint morning light_

_ Filled with hope cuz you're here in my life_

_ And we've gone from the edge of our souls_

_ Made it back to a place we call home_

_ You… see me through…I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth…_

Ziva and he started to dance along to the music.

"I supposed to be asking you questions," he said. "So I guess I'll start with what you thought of me when we first met?"

"A charming, handsome," Ziva smiled. "And reliable man."

"Hmm," Tony replied. "Interesting, I wish Gibbs thought I was reliable..."

_Yeah all the things that you are_

_ Beautifully broken, alive in my heart_

_ And know that you are everything_

_ Let your heart sing and tonight we'll light up the stars…_

_ All that you are…_

"Well then," Tony said. "When we were in Somalia…how did you feel about me rescuing you?"

"I," Ziva said. "I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Tony asked.

"Afraid that," she choked. "That you were going to die…you didn't need to be there."

"Yeah," Tony smiled one of his signatures. "Too bad I was…I wasn't going on with my life without you."

Ziva was shocked at the words he had just said.

_I feel wrong_

_ I'm so human and flawed_

_ I break down even though I'm still strong_

_ And time will make fools of us all_

_ Builds us up and then laughs when we fall…_

_ You pull me through…when I'm alone in the dark and the fear is my truth…_

Tony and Ziva danced some more, just merely enjoying each other's company before he asked anymore questions. He had heard this song before so he knew they had time.

_Yeah all the things that you are_

_ Beautifully broken, alive in my heart_

_ And know that you are everything_

_ Let your heart sing and tonight we'll light up the stars…_

_ All that you are…_

He and she twirled round and round, it felt like the whole world had stopped and maybe it had, but either way they were the happiest two people could be right now.

_You're the sound of redemption_

_ The faith that I've lost_

_ The answers I'm seeking no matter the cost_

_ You opened the window, now I can see_

_ And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me…_

"Alright," he concluded. "I think I have a question for you now?"

"Ok," Ziva asked excitedly. "What is it?"

"Sssh," Tony shushed her. "Let's just enjoy this for a few more seconds before I ask."

_Yeah all the things that you are_

_ Beautifully broken, alive in my heart_

_ And know that you are everything_

_ Let your heart sing and tonight we'll light up the stars_

_ All that you are_

_ Yeah all the things that you are_

_ Beautifully broken, alive in my heart_

_ And know that you are everything_

_ Let your heart sing and tonight we'll light up the stars_

_ All that you are_

"Ok," concluded pulling her close. "I've got a question for you?"

"Yes," she asked again. "Tony?"

"If I ever asked you if you loved me," he asked. "Would you say yes?"

"Well," she smiled back getting closer and closer to him. "I'm here aren't I?"

She thrust her arms over his shoulders and waited. The other figures of Tony's former lovers crowded around them in a large circle.

Tony smiled at Kate, the ringleader of it all.

"Oh," Kate exclaimed. "Will you just kiss her already?"

With that Tony leaned over to Ziva's lips and placed his against them in a passionate kiss.

_And I feel all the faint morning light_

_ Filled with hope cuz you're here in my life…_

**THE END**

**RNR**

**Yes for those of you who guessed Ziva you were right!**


End file.
